


make it come true

by Ayumu



Category: South Park
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Master/Pet, Not that descriptive, OOC, Rape Roleplay, Stan and Craig twins, Voyeurism, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Stan find themselves in a bit of...tied up situation i suppose. <br/>My first and probably last time writing porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it come true

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters not mine. 
> 
> I find out firsthand how hard it is to write porn... really hard. My mind goes away from me into fantasy land. Maybe bad grammar, so i apologise for any of those too.

“Gaah! Ugh.. uhm..” Gasped and moaned tumbled out of the black haired teenager, his eyes closed, hands tied behind his back and legs spread out with the helps of the spreader bar, making him immobile. “You-guh…fucki-ng bast..uhm…-tard!” He growled out. Eyes locked on to the scene in front of him where a similar looking black haired boy was held by a blond in a red jacket. The blond only snickered. His right arm, wrapped around the slender neck of his prey tightening causing the black haired to gasp as his breath was cut off. ‘

“Ya sure ya wanna talk to me like that ah Craig? When i have your sweet little brother here with me.” He cooed, mockingly. He used his free arm to tilt the boy in his grasp’s head, kissing his taped mouth and licking his jaw up toward the corner of his eyes. The boy in his lap squirmed. Tears that gathered in his eyes falling down his cheek into the captor’s hand. 

The now known Craig growled. Another blond, a spiky haired one giggled. He was sitting behind Craig, One hand playing with the black haired nipple causing him to groan and moan and another working at loosening his hole. Two of his fingers already pushing in and out of the tight hole he’s presented with. “Oh, he’s angry! He’s angry! Haha! Do you know, when you growled like that, i could feel it here,” he crooked his finger earning a drawn out moan that is cut off as the boy bit his own lips to stop himself from making anymore of that embarrassing sound. “Now now, don’t do that. You don’t want little Stan there to replace you do you?” The threat was delivered menacingly. 

The other blond, behind the aforementioned Stan smirked. His arm around the boy’s neck loosening allowing the boy to gasp in the much needed air. His tear streaked face causing much pleasure to his tormenter, his cock hardening inside his pants made much worse as the boy squirmed and struggle, his ass unintentionally rubbing on his hard on. He groaned, nipping the boy’s ear. his arm, previously strangling the boy, slipping inside his slack and gripping the boy’s cock. 

“Oh, he’s hard. Look Craig, your brother’s hard watching you take that fingers. here you are working hard to pleasure Tweek and me so your brother here won’t be hurt and yet he’s getting hard on the show, What a kinky boy huh.” Stan hearing the accusation shook his head, helpless as his brother with his arm behind his back but unlike his brother his legs are free of restrain. shaking from fear and even though he won’t admit it, pleasure. Being a virgin with no experience at all, being touched and hearing his brother’s pleasured voice is enough to arouse him despite his unwillingness to the action currently going on. 

“Get you hands off him Kenny!” Craig growled out. face flushed but eyes steeling in resolved.   
“The one you want is me so get the fuck away from him!!” Tweek glared. His fingers increasing from the previous two to three, stretching Craig even further. The black haired boy groaned at the sensation, his hard on showing the fact that he is pleasured despite his action. 

“ I think he is stretch enough to take me in, what do you think Kenny?” Saying that, Tweek used the pointer and middle finger of both his hand to show Craig’s hole at Kenny and Stan, twitching and sucking in his fingers. “Such a greedy hole should be filled by now don’t you think. It must be thirsty cause of the long foreplay huh.”

“Fuck you!” a drawn out moan left the boys throat even as the boy tried to glare behind him. Tweek just smirked, lifting the boy’s body up, lining up his hard on with the boy’s stretched hole and dropping him, causing his dick to forcefully enter the hole. 

“Ahh, fuck this feels good. SHit he’s tight.” Tweek moaned. Pushing more and more of his cock into the tight hole, he could feel something warm trickling his dick and when he look down he saw red and he smirked. “Haha!! It looks like i just pop your cheery virgin! Look Kenny he’s fucking bleeding!” With that he thrust at the body in his arms, getting faster and harder as Craig can only groaned and moaned. His dick, that was softening at the rough entry becoming hard again as he can feel Tweek rubbing that spot that cause coil of pleasure to tighten around his body and his mind to become muddled. 

Kenny smiled. Lips poking out to lick and bite at Stan’s pale neck. He groaned. “God, that is hot. Your brother and you both. You guys are really hot. “ His hands wander inside the boy’s shirt, lifting it, revealing a pink perking nipple which he pinched and pulled causing Stan to gasp. He wanted to say stop, to say that it hurt but it will be a lie. As if his nipple has a direct connection with his arousal, it only caused his dick to get more harder and it was getting painful. He needed to cum. 

“Uhm.uhm…u..uhmmm” His taped mouth prevent him from speaking, from voicing out his want and Kenny smiled at seeing his struggle. With one hand he continued to torture his nipple, the other he slipped under the black haired pants, taking a firm hold of the boy’s dick. 

“Do you want to cum Stan?” He asked in a gentle voice. The boy nodded. “I will let you come but you have to do everything i say okay? If you don’t, i will make sure that you stay like this until tomorrow got it. “ The boy hurriedly nod again.

With that, he ripped off the tape causing to boy to cry out in pain and this doesn’t escape his brother’s notice. “Gah, Stan! “Is the only word he can get out, his body tightening as he is nearing his release when suddenly he can feel something being slipped on his cock. “The fuck!” A ring was placed at the base of his cock and he found himself unable to reach his release. He gasped, growling and ready to kill off the guy behind him when he can feel liquid gushing in his stomach, warm pooling in his ass and trickling out. 

“Craig…” The boy let out as he saw his brother being molested right in front of him despite being in the same predicament earlier. hands wander around his brother naked form, lips touched and tongue coming out to lick at necks and bite at ear. He can feel his hand being untied as a knife is placed right on his neck. 

“Now, do exactly as i say or you might just have an unfortunate accident with this knife yeah. Or maybe i could just tie you up, put a cock ring just like the one on your brother so you can’t cum, then i would leave you on a toilet, letting other’s use you as their own cum dump. and not just you, but your dear brother over there will also get the same privillege. you don’t want that do you.”

“Stan, don’t listen to him! You bastard! You said you would let us go if i let your friend here do whatever he want with me!”

“And you didn’t did you! You struggled and you even leave a nice souvenir to us,” with that he gestured toward himself and Tweek where scratch marks and black and blue skin can be seen. “ You are lucky we are giving you guys a second chance instead of just killing your sweet little brother off like i warned you i would.” Craig screamed and struggle trying to get off from the restrained forced on him. Tweek just laughed, tying a gag to Craig and injecting him with something. Gradually his struggle weakened until he become limp in the blond’s arm. 

“Craig!” Stan screamed, sprinting toward his brother side when he saw the injection. Futilely trying to save him but he was too late. Hands grabbed him as Kenny forcefully dragged him back. Tweek released Craig from his restrained and carry him bridal style out of the room. “Craig, where are you taking him?! Craig!” The boy sobbed. Hands roughly grabbed his chin and he was forced into eye contact with his blond captor. 

“Are you or are you not going to do everything i say.” The word was delivered in a soft voice but the threat was clear and Stan stood, frozen in fear as the door slammed shut behind him. “You are mine now to use, and your brother is Tweek’s and when we are done with you we will let you go but not a minute before. Understand. “ Stan sobbed, his body frozen from fear. “I said do you understand!”

“Yes!”

“Yes what? When i say something i want to hear a yes sir and nothing else unless i say so. now do you understand!”

“Yes sir” he sobbed out. fist curling at his side and eyes closing at the fact that he’s alone now. His’ brothers not here anymore. 

“Now strip.” With trembling hand, he stripped of his shirt, starting with his hood t-shirt and down to his underwear, folding them neatly in the hope of delaying the inevatible. “Come here.”

“Yes sir. “ Slowly, he walked step by step toward the blond currently sitting in the same chair he was sitting on earlier, held captive as he was forced to witness his brother’s rape. and where he’s going to be rape too apparently. Standing in front of the blond, he stand still unsure what to do now. The blond not giving out anymore instruction. His eyes gazing the black haired. His hands move to join his eyes in looking at boy, touching his now flush nipples from the previous care, his limp cock which are getting harder as he tugged and rubbed it and the hands slowly move toward his hips and ass, groping the round globe and spreading it to show the asshole to the invisible spectators. he smiled.

“Kneel.” As Stan moved to do so, hands grabbed his hair and Kenny undoes the button on his jeans letting out his cock already dripping with precum. “Lick it and suck on it”. With apprehension, Stan move to do so, licking the head, catching the cum coming out. He suck on the tip, his inexperience showing with the amount of time his teeth manage to catch on Kenny’s cock. Growling with impatience, he grabbed the boy’s head away. 

“Pull your lips over your teeth and loosen your throat. “ 

“What-“ a resounding slap echo as his head whip to the side. His cupped his face as it sting from the pain and watch as the man glare at him. 

“What did i say about what you can say to me.” a harsh glare was directed at the boy and with a sob he let out a yes sir and start to do what has been told, pulling his lips over his teeth and sucking on the tip when the cock was thrust fully inside his mouth and he gagged, unable to hold his gag reflex. He was coughing and sputtering when the hands grabbed his hair again. 

“Relax your throat and don’t worry, by the time i’m done with you you will be able to take my cock like a pro. “ With leads heavy on his heart, the boy took the men’s cock deep in his throat, trying to quell his gag reflex bobbing his head up and down the cock. Uncaring of the owner of the mouth, the man used the head to roughly piston his cock in and out of the mouth until he emptied himself inside the boy’s throat forcing the boy to swallow down his cum. 

With a gasp the boy turn his face away, gagging and coughing on the cum now coating his insides.   
after he finish coughing, hands grabbed him pushing him into his hand and knees. Without a word, the blond behind him push one slick finger into him, thrusting in and out and Stan moaned, feeling weird at having something inside him. one finger turned to two and soon it turned to three, continuing to stretch him until he’s fully stretch and wet. Without anymore warning, Kenny thrust himself deeply inside Stan and the only thing the black haired teen can do was groan out as he felt as if he was being split into two. Moaning and groaning, he unconsciously tilted his hip back to meet the thrust, keening when he felt it hitting that spot inside him that make him feel as if he’s in heaven and hell at the same time. 

Feeling himself approaching his climax, Kenny turn the teen below him to face him, and pushed his mouth to the one below him, licking and biting the pink lip until he is granted entrance into the hot warm cave. He can still taste himself on the boy’s mouth as he devour the boy below him until the only thing he can think of is his imminent release. He grabbed the black haired teen’s cock, pumping him until he climax, coating his hand and their stomach with the clear liquid. After his release, the boy’s sphincter tighten and with a curse and a last thrust he let himself go inside the body on the young below gasping out his name below him. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

When he opened his eyes, Stan found himself in a large queen bed, cleaned and wearing his pyjamas with a warm body cocooning him from behind. He groaned as he stretch his body, feeling sated and worn out at the same time. With a big smile clear on his face, he turned around to face his sleeping lover.

“Kenny, Kenny! Wake up for a bit, Ken! Kenny!’ Insistently, the black haired boy shook the shoulder of the slumbering blond haired boy causing him to wake up. 

“Hey Stan. You okay? No tearing or anything? Let me look at your face.” The moment he saw his smiling lover, Kenny immediately went into worrywart mode, making a guilty face as he rubbed the slightly pinkish tint to his lovers cheek. Stan just shook his head, pecking the blond lips and smiling still at the blond.

“Hey, i want it. Beside, i do like being punished if it’s you doing the punishing.” He leered at his lover at the end and Kenny snorted kissing his injured cheek, then his nose, his eyes and finally his mouth. You guys are so weird, you and Craig i mean.” The blond mumbled, pushing his nose into his lovers neck causing his lover to giggle at the sensation. 

“No, we’re not.” 

“Yes you are. What kind of brother are actually interested in watching his other brother going at it so to say.” The blond raised one eyebrow to emphasised his disbelief and the black haired quickly replied,

“One that is an exhibitonist and one that is a voyeour.” Wiggling his eyebrows earning him a smile from the blond. “By the way, where did Craig and Tweek go anyway?”

“Their room and no i don’t want to know what they are doing and no you cannot ‘check on him cause you’re worried about him’ you little self proclaimed voyeour.” The blacked haired boy puffed up his check at the accusation, no matter how true it was, and quickly denied it. 

“I wasn’t going to ask that! and talking about Tweek, he was seriously convincing. For a minute there i seriously thought he was going to kill me in my sleep or something, and that-” As the black haired boy rambled on and on, the blond boy can only smiled. He lay back down on the bed and let the soothing voice of his lover lulled him to sleep, he’s going to get an earful for it but he will deal with it tomorrow. He wonder, what will they be doing tomorrow as he love his boyfriend but he will be the first to admit that his boyfriend is one piece of kinky bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who managed to get here, thank you for reading this!!. I really should be studying for my test but this come out instead...Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
